Renegado
by Padma Raven
Summary: Bronze no I Challenge Scorpius Malfoy do 6V."Eu passei toda a minha vida procurando uma migalha do amor dele, mas nunca encontrei.Tudo o que ele me reservou por toda a minha vida foram o ódio e o desprezo." História inspirada na música "Pulsos",da Pitty
1. Trailer

**_Renegado_**

Por:_Padma Patil Ravenclaw_

Trailer por: _Lucy Charlotte Lovering_

Betagem por: _Moonlit_

Capa por: _Tinkerbell_

Fanfic participante do _Challenge Scorpius Malfoy_,do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

_**Trailer**_

**Quando um filho deixa de ser uma dádiva...**

- Estou grávida. E o filho é seu.

- O quê? Terminamos há um mês, como você pode estar grávida?... O que você quer? Ajuda para acabar com isso?

- Acabar? Você está louco! Vou ter o meu filho, você querendo ou não!

**...Para virar o empecilho do pai? **

- Ele é seu filho, Draco, quer você queira, quer não!

- Eu o odeio! Você sabe disso! Não sou capaz de amá-lo, você sabe o que ele significa na minha vida! Ele é uma pedra no meu caminho! Por causa dele estou casado com você, e não com Hermione! Estou preso nesse casamento insuportável por causa desse maldito menino!

**Na casa de um pai incompreensível e autoritário...**

- Você enlouqueceu, Draco? Por que bateu no menino?

- Estou dando educação a ele, já que você não faz isso.

- Educação? Você agrediu o seu filho covardemente!

**...Uma mãe submissa...**

- Mãe, não é culpa sua! Você não fez nada de errado!

- Fiz sim. Eu não devia ter insistido no casamento. Poderia tê-lo criado sozinha, você teria sido muito mais feliz!... Eu alimentei esperanças e olhe o que eu fiz, passei a vida tentando manter você próximo de um homem que você sabia que o odiava! Eu fui horrível! Um lixo de mãe!

**...E um filho renegado... **

- Meu pai me odeia. Despreza a mim e minha mãe... Eu o ouvi dizer à minha mãe, um dia antes de vir para Hogwarts. Disse com toda a clareza que me odeia. Nunca me tratou bem ou me chamou para conversar. Nunca brincou comigo, jamais me chamou de filho. Nada do que faço tem valor para ele.

**...É difícil saber o limite da crueldade **

- Venha agora antes que eu perca a paciência, moleque.

- Eu não vou!

- Ah, não vem? Você é quem sabe. Sua mãe está em casa, sozinha. Pense bem no que quer fazer.

**Narrado por Scorpius Malfoy...**

- Você tem olhos lindos, Corpie.

- Obrigada, Rose!

- Mas são olhos tristes, também... Como se houvesse uma dor escondida dentro de você.

**...com Draco Malfoy... **

- Vai sair a uma hora dessas, Draco? Está tarde. O que vai fazer que não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Quer mesmo saber, Astoria? Estou indo me divertir. Não precisa me esperar acordada, a não ser que queira que eu conte os detalhes. Acho que hoje vou escolher uma morena, só para não lembrar de você.

**...e Astoria Malfoy**

- Astoria, você não parece bem... Você está com algum problema?

- É o de sempre, Narcisa: Draco! Ele continua destratando o menino!... É hora de ele agir como um homem e assumir o filho de uma vez!

**- **Escute aqui, mocinha: você deu um nome ao seu filho e casou-se com um dos melhores partidos de nossa raça. Que mais você quer? Não reclame! Não é mais do que sua obrigação ser uma boa esposa. Trate de se comportar como esperamos e honrar o nome de nossa família!

**Se seu pai tivesse te desprezado...**

- Eu pensei que você não poderia fazer mais nada desagradável, menino, mas você consegue se superar!... Você é uma vergonha, um fracasso, e vai passar os seus anos cercado de idiotas! Pensando bem, você merece isso. Porcaria de garoto!

**...Seria melhor lutar para impressioná-lo...**

- Vou ser o melhor estudante de Hogwarts, mãe. Vou me dedicar muito. Vou ser o melhor aluno e papai terá orgulho de mim. Vou fazer ele agradecer à senhora pelo filho que tem. Vou fazer com que ele me aceite.

**...Viver com a indiferença...**

- Draco, vou sair para comprar o material de Scorpius no Beco Diagonal amanhã. Quero que você venha conosco... você poderia dar um pouco mais de atenção a ele neste momento.

- Não venha me perturbar com isso. Esse é seu papel de mãe: ir com o garoto resolver tudo o que ele precisar. Tenho mais o que fazer.

**...Ou enfrentá-lo cara a cara? **

- Nunca mais toque nela. Não ouse fazer isso outra vez. Eu mato você.

- Está nervosinho, moleque? Se acalme... Veja você! Chorando como uma bruxa! Nem parece que tem meu sangue nas veias.

- Se isso nos faz homens diferentes vou chorar rios e rios por dia, só para ter a satisfação de não ser tão detestável e asqueroso quanto você!

**Scorpius Malfoy terá que encontrar uma solução em Renegado...**

- Mãe, eu tomei uma decisão. Vou embora daqu

**...Mais uma obra da incrível Padma Ravenclaw... **

- Eu te amo, mãe. Mais que tudo no mundo.

- Essa fala é minha, querido! Você é um homem de verdade. Um homem muito diferente e melhor que o seu pai, para minha felicidade...

**...Em breve aqui no e no Aliança 3 vassouras! **


	2. E um dia se atreveu a olhar pro alto

**Atendendo a pedidos: Capítulo 1 de "Renegado"!!!**

**N/A**:Esta é uma história de ficção,sem pretensões filosóficas,religiosas ou afins. Os temas aqui tratados retratam apenas uma história,sem qualquer relação com fatos ,e não tem a intenção de influenciar e tampouco induzir qualquer tipo de pensamento ou comportamento com relação aos temas que serão abordados.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

A história está estruturada assim:

Texto normal:Narração dos fatos por Scorpius Malfoy.

_Texto em itálico:Flashbacks,em 3ª pessoa._

**Texto em negrito: trechos da música.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_"O oposto do amor não é o ódio, mas a indiferença"._

_Érico Veríssimo_

**E ****um dia se atreveu a olhar pro alto****...**

Eu passei toda a minha vida procurando uma migalha do amor dele, mas nunca encontrei.

Tudo o que ele me reservou por toda a minha vida foi o ódio e o desprezo.

Tudo começou quando eu era apenas vida dentro do ventre de minha mãe. Ou, como dizia meu pai, quando ela teve a infelicidade de me conceber.

_Draco Malfoy chegou ao local marcado quase uma hora depois do horário combinado._

_-O que é, Astoria? O que você quer? Recebi dezenas de corujas suas nas últimas 24 horas. O que aconteceu?_

_-Precisamos conversar._

_-Estamos conversando, fala logo._

_-Estou grávida. E o filho é seu._

_Draco empalideceu e congelou._

_-O quê? Terminamos há um mês, como você pode estar grávida?_

_-Estou com dois meses de gravidez, acabei de descobrir. _

_-Como isso foi acontecer?_

_-Como? –Perguntou a moça, irônica. –Bem, você disse algumas coisas muito interessantes, fomos para a sua casa e..._

_-Pare com as gracinhas!E então, o que pretende fazer?_

_-A pergunta é o que VOCÊ pretende fazer._

_-Eu? Não tenho nada para fazer. Você inventou, você resolve._

_-Eu inventei? Não fiz o filho sozinha! Você sabe muito bem qual é o seu papel!_

_Ele a olhou desdenhoso._

_-Nem pense nisso. Não vou me casar com você._

_-Por que não? Há dois meses você dizia que eu era a melhor mulher do mundo._

_-Isso foi antes dela._

_-Que "ela" ?_

_-Você sabe muito bem que estou saindo com a Hermione Granger._

_-Ah,claro. A grande e perfeita Hermione Granger._

_-Pare de palhaçada! Eu custei muito a ter uma chance com ela e não vou pôr tudo a perder por sua causa. O que você quer? Ajuda para acabar com isso?_

_-Acabar? Você está louco! Vou ter o meu filho, você querendo ou não._

_-Você é quem sabe. Darei meu nome a ele e só. Não vou me casar com você._

_-Ótimo. Tudo bem._

_Draco virou-se para sair. Astoria então disse, numa voz baixa e letal:_

_-Experimente me transformar numa mãe solteira e eu vou lhe mostrar o porquê de minha família ser conhecida por ter as mulheres mais vingativas do mundo bruxo. Garanto que se arrependerá._

_-Eu não amo você!Amo Hermione!Você vai se meter no meio da minha felicidade assim?_

_-Vou fazer o que precisar para que meu filho tenha uma família decente._

Assim, após alguns meses, meus pais estavam casados. Eu tinha um nome e uma família. Só não tinha o amor do meu pai.

_O bebê chorava, enquanto a mãe tentava acalmá-lo._

-_Faça esse garoto calar a boca, Astoria!_

_-Estou tentando, mas não sei o que ele tem. Deve estar sentindo alguma coisa!_

_-Não me interessa, faça-o se calar, eu quero dormir!_

_-Me ajude então! Não esqueça que você é o pai, preciso de ajuda agora, pare de reclamar e faça alguma coisa!_

_-Vou fazer, sem dúvida._

_E saiu do quarto, deixando a esposa sozinha com o filho recém nascido._

"**E um dia se atreveu a olhar pro alto**

**Tinha um céu, mas não era azul..."**

Meu pai nunca fez a menor questão de disfarçar que não gostava de mim. Enquanto outros bruxos demonstravam orgulho por suas crias, sobretudo meninos que dariam continuidade ao nome da família, meu pai apenas me desprezava. Eu era um fardo que ele se via obrigado a carregar.

Mas indiferente a tudo, eu o amava. Estava sempre em busca de um minuto de atenção, do carinho que nunca veio. Sempre buscando um colo, a mão dele para me dar segurança. Mas aquelas mãos apenas me afastavam. Os braços dele estavam tão fechados para mim quanto seu coração.

No meu primeiro aniversário, papai permitiu que mamãe fizesse uma festa com tudo o que desejasse. Cada desejo e capricho dela foram realizados para comemorar meu primeiro ano de vida. Não porque ele quisesse uma bela festa. Era apenas porque seria mais fácil do que ouvi-la fazendo cobranças.

No dia da festa, tudo estava perfeito. Minha mãe cuidara de cada detalhe, desde o bolo e a decoração até as roupas dela, minhas e do meu pai. Muitas pessoas compareceram à festa para nos prestigiar, mas uma ausência era notada por todos logo após chegarem à festa.

A ausência do meu pai.

Todos perguntavam onde estava o pai daquela criança tão bonita. Minha mãe dava desculpas, acreditando que ele apareceria. Mas a festa passou, cantou-se o parabéns, o bolo foi cortado e nem sinal dele.

Sem suportar, minha mãe procurou um lugar reservado e chorou, ao ver o filho sendo desprezado em pleno aniversário. Ela nunca superou isso. O álbum de fotos onde eu aparecia somente com ela lhe doía como uma dor física.

Naquele dia meu pai não voltou para casa.

Ele só apareceu do dia seguinte, com cheiro de uísque de fogo e gritou para minha mãe o motivo de sua ausência na festa:

-Eu não tinha por que comemorar! O nascimento dele representou a minha morte! A morte dos meus planos, da minha felicidade, do meu amor por Hermione! Não tinha porque estar lá comemorando a vida desse menino!

* * *

O tempo não me ajudava em nada. Na verdade, parecia potencializar a raiva do meu pai.

Quando completei quatro anos, minha mãe começou a cuidar da minha educação. Era hora de aprender a ler e escrever.

Logo depois de aprender a escrever o meu nome e o de minha mãe, quis aprender a escrever o do meu pai.

_-Você começa com essa letra aqui. "D"._

_-"D" de papai?_

_-Não, filho. "D" de Draco. O nome do papai._

_-"D" de Draco. Papai Draco._

Aprendi rapidamente a escrever o nome dele, o meu ídolo. O homem que eu queria ser. Logo nos primeiros dias, escrevi um grande "D" e fui mostrar a ele, orgulhoso. Ele apenas olhou, deu as costas e se afastou. Não se deu sequer o trabalho de pegar o papel.

Dias depois, aprendi a escrever o nome dele. Fui feliz lhe mostrar, acompanhado da minha mãe. Ele olhou por dois segundos. Depois amassou o papel e jogando-o no lixo disse:" Quando você aprender alguma coisa útil,aí sim venha me importunar".

Mamãe me retirou dali, sem saber o que dizer.

Na minha cabeça de criança, arrumei uma desculpa qualquer para a atitude do meu pai. Talvez ele estivesse ocupado demais, ou cansado. Qualquer coisa, menos acreditar que ele não estava se importando com nada que eu fizesse.

* * *

E a vida seguia. A cada dia eu buscava aquele amor que meu pai me negava. Qualquer coisa que viesse dele, um carinho, um olhar, uma palavra, qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir filho, querido, bem-vindo. Mas como isso não acontecia, eu continuava sofrendo com o desprezo dele.

Talvez fosse a necessidade de estar perto dele o que me fazia procurá-lo,mesmo sabendo o tipo de tratamento que eu receberia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia detestar meu pai. Eu tinha esperança de ser amado. Afinal de contas, eu sequer sabia por que ele me tratava daquele jeito.

Quando eu tinha sete anos, conheci aquela que, anos mais tarde, eu saberia que era a razão por eu ser tão ignorado: Hermione Jane Weasley .

Meus pais e eu estávamos em Beco Diagonal. Era um dia realmente feliz. Mamãe tinha convidado papai para ir conosco até o local, na tentativa de termos um dia em família. Milagrosamente ele aceitou.

Eu estava satisfeitíssimo em andar com as duas pessoas que eu mais amava naquele lugar tão interessante. E a presença do meu pai era tão rara que para mim parecia um presente de sonho, daqueles que a gente espera ganhar no Natal.

_-Draco, eu gostaria de ir à loja de __Madame Malkin__ encomendar um vestido. Você se importa de ficar com o Corpie alguns instantes?_

_Draco grunhiu alguma coisa, concordando._

_Astoria olhou para o filho, sorrindo e o incentivou com um olhar, pedindo que não aborrecesse o pai._

Eu estava absolutamente feliz: pela primeira vez me via andando só com meu pai pelas ruas, sob a proteção dele, sob seus cuidados. Ele olhava vitrines a esmo. Querendo dizer qualquer coisa, pedi que ele me levasse à sorveteria de Florestan Fortescue. Ele concordou. Eu não estava acreditando! Éramos pai e filho pela primeira vez.

Fomos andando, meu pai se distraiu com algumas coisas e eu distraidamente parei diante de uma loja de logros e brincadeiras. Parecia muito interessante. Dei um passo em direção à porta, mas senti meu pai me segurando pelo ombro.

-Pare, Scorpius. Não quero que entre aí.

Nem pensei em insistir: não queria fazer nada que aborrecesse meu pai. Mas quando íamos nos afastando, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e cheios e muito simpática apareceu, junto com um garotinho.

_-Olá Draco! Tudo bem?_

_-Hermione! Que surpresa encontrá-la._

_-Estou visitando Jorge e aproveitei para trazer as crianças. Então esse é Scorpius? Olá, Scorpius!_

_Scorpius sorriu e Hermione lhe deu um beijinho no rosto._

_-Então, como está, Draco? Nunca mais o vi!_

_-É verdade. Já faz tempo desde a última vez que nos encontramos._

_-E Astoria, está bem?_

_-Sim. Está comprando vestidos agora._

_A jovem sorriu._

_-Sinto sua falta, Hermione. Não há um dia em que não pense nas nossas vidas, como estariam se... –E lançou um olhar amargurado para o filho._

_-Não pense assim, Draco. Não era para ser. Tentamos, começamos, mas se não foi possível, temos que aceitar isso. E veja que lindas famílias formamos!_

_-Eu não perdi a esperança de ter você mais uma vez._

_Hermione ficou séria._

_-Respeite-me, Draco. Sou uma mulher casada e amo o meu marido. _

_-Não quero que o deixe, só queria você, uma última vez. _

_-Não existe a menor possibilidade._

_-Uma despedida..._

_-Nunca! Você me ofende com essas palavras. Tenha respeito, seu filho está bem aqui do lado!_

_Os dois olharam para o menino, que estava distraído olhando a vitrine._

_-Bem, Draco. Foi um prazer falar com você. Parabéns, seu filho é lindo._

_Ela entrou na loja e Draco não pôde mais vê-la._

_Irritado com as lembranças do passado onde ele e Hermione eram um casal, pensando na infelicidade de seu casamento, Draco olhou novamente para o filho._

_Aquele menino._

_A razão por não ter a mulher de seus sonhos._

_Querendo descarregar sua frustração, aproximou-se do menino. Ergueu o braço e lhe deu um, dois, três socos nas costas._

Eu tomei um susto. Momentos atrás estava tão feliz, e agora estava apanhando-e nem sabia o porquê. Olhei para o meu pai, querendo entender, e tudo o que eu vi foi seu rosto cheio de ódio.

Eu estava chorando. A dor da agressão era grande, mas não era maior do que a decepção de ver aquele passeio se transformar naquela cena. Eu o olhava, perguntando "por que" com o meu olhar. Mas ele não tinha a resposta. Ele nunca tinha. Ele não se importava com o que eu estivesse sentindo.

Como que atraída por um ímã, apareceu minha mãe. Tinha visto o que meu pai fez e correu para mim, indignada.

_-Você enlouqueceu, Draco? Por que bateu no menino?_

_-Estou dando educação a ele, já que você não faz isso._

_-Educação? Você agrediu o seu filho covardemente!-Olhou ao redor e viu algumas pessoas que observavam a cena, chocadas. –E o expôs diante de todos! –Sibilou, enquanto abraçava o filho, protegendo-o dos olhares curiosos._

_Draco lhes lançou um olhar cheio de raiva e desprezo. "Vamos embora", disse, adiantando-se e deixando os dois para trás._

_Astoria abaixou-se para ver o filho, que soluçava_.

_-O que houve, querido? Por que ele bateu em você?_

_-Não sei, mãe. Eu estava olhando para aquela loja e ele estava conversando com aquela moça ali - apontou discretamente para Hermione, que passou por eles e a cumprimentou com um discreto movimento da cabeça. –Então ela entrou na loja e quando eu percebi já estava apanhando._

_Astoria contraiu os lábios, com raiva. Por causa dela. Seu filho tinha sido agredido por causa dela._

_-Tudo bem, filho. Mamãe está aqui agora para cuidar de você. Vamos. A sorveteria __fica para outro dia, está bem?_

_Segurando a mão do filho, Astoria ergueu a cabeça de forma altiva e foi embora._

* * *

Astoria Malfoy era o retrato da infelicidade.

Mamãe era figura de destaque entre as bruxas. Admirada por umas e invejada por outras. Admirada por ter feito um bom casamento e construído uma família feliz. Invejada por ter dado o "golpe da barriga" e ter conseguido um marido rico e bem posicionado na sociedade bruxa.

O que ninguém sabia é que tanto umas quanto outras estavam erradas: Mamãe não tinha engravidado de propósito. E não tinha uma família feliz.

É bem verdade que pressionou papai para que se casassem, mas foi apenas por querer que eu tivesse uma vida digna, uma família bem estruturada e um nome. Ela jamais imaginou que passaria toda a minha vida lutando para que aquele grupo se transformasse de fato em uma família.

A cada amanhecer ela renovava a esperança de ver o marido e o filho unidos. Mas cada dia se revelava uma nova decepção. Tudo dava errado, eu continuava excluído e ela era uma mera peça decorativa na vida do meu pai.

Nunca teve outros filhos. Jamais se atreveu sequer a pensar nisso. O medo de ver mais um filho desprezado pelo pai foi maior do que o desejo de ter uma menina ou outro garoto. Assim, ela se dedicava a tentar fazer com que seu único filho fosse feliz.

O desprezo que ele reservava a ela só não era maior do que o reservado a mim. Embora ela se esmerasse em tudo o que fazia, nunca recebia um elogio e reconhecimento. De fato, o único momento em que meu pai a tratava com algum carinho era quando queria que ela cumprisse suas "obrigações de esposa". Ela ainda era obrigada a conviver com a infidelidade do marido, que sequer se dava o trabalho de ocultar as traições e a expunha à humilhação pública, saindo com várias mulheres em locais públicos.

Como se não bastasse, ainda sofria as pressões da Família Malfoy, que cobrava sua postura de esposa perfeita e feliz.

_-Astória, você não parece bem._

_-Impressão sua, Narcisa._

_-Não é não, querida. Você está com algum problema?_

_A jovem suspirou._

_-É o de sempre, Narcisa: Draco! Ele continua destratando o menino!_

_Narcisa se mexeu, incomodada._

_-Sim, isso é uma questão delicada._

_-Delicada? É trágica! Ele nem olha para o filho! Corpie é louco por ele, está sempre em busca de atenção, e tudo o que Draco faz é desprezá-lo! Eu já estou farta! Já pensei até em ir embora com meu menino. Não agüento mais vê-lo sendo maltratado._

_Narcisa ficou nervosa, mas tentando se controlar, disse:_

_-Você não vai a lugar algum. É uma Malfoy. Porte-se como tal. Seja paciente, querida. Uma esposa deve ser sempre compreensiva. Deve saber suportar._

_-Eu suportaria o descaso dele com relação a mim. O que não posso suportar é o modo como ele trata Corpie._

_-Seja paciente! –Repetiu Narcisa. –Draco foi surpreendido quando você ficou grávida, foi tudo de repente. Ele ainda é bem jovem, é natural que se sinta inseguro. Seja compreensiva!_

_-E eu não fui surpreendida? Eu não sou jovem? Por favor! É hora de ele agir como um homem e assumir o filho de uma vez!_

_-Escute aqui, mocinha: você deu um nome ao seu filho e casou-se com um dos melhores partidos de nossa raça. Que mais você quer? Não reclame! Não é mais do que sua obrigação ser uma boa esposa. Trate de se comportar como esperamos e honrar o nome de nossa família!_

Assim era a vida de Astoria Malfoy.

Infeliz como a do filho, amargando o fracasso de não conseguir construir uma família de verdade_._

_

* * *

_Quando fiz 11 anos, tive a certeza de que era odiado pelo meu pai.

Após completar a idade, recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Mal me contive quando a coruja chegou. Li a carta animado, mais de cinco vezes seguidas. Eu era um bruxo! Meu medo de não ter poderes mágicos acabou na hora. Minha mãe não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Logo estávamos fazendo planos para meus anos em Hogwarts.

Mas para ele, não era nada demais.

Meu pai simplesmente disse:

-Não é mais do que uma obrigação você ser aceito em Hogwarts, afinal, você é um Malfoy.

O descaso dele gerou uma das piores brigas que tiveram. Foi a primeira vez que vi mamãe se descontrolar.

_A família Malfoy estava à mesa, durante o jantar._

_-Draco, vou sair para comprar o material de Scorpius no Beco Diagonal amanhã. Quero que você venha conosco._

_-Para quê? Você não sabe o que fazer? Vá lá e faça._

_-Não se trata de saber ou não, Draco. –Respondeu Astoria, ficando vermelha- A questão é que você poderia dar um pouco mais de atenção a ele neste momento._

_Scorpius abaixou a cabeça, encarando o prato e tentando fingir que não ouvia._

_-Não venha me perturbar com isso. Esse é seu papel de mãe: ir com o garoto resolver tudo o que ele precisar. Tenho mais o que fazer._

_-Você é um irresponsável! –Astoria exclamou, descontrolando-se.-Seu filho é uma dádiva, e agora está prestes a iniciar uma nova fase, e você não dá o mínimo valor! Que tipo de homem é você?_

_Draco a fuzilou com o olhar e disse, rispidamente:_

_-Cale essa boca e me deixe jantar em paz._

_-Não me calo! –A mulher gritou, levantando-se e atirando o guardanapo na mesa. -Estou farta, ouviu bem? Farta de seu descaso! Você é um grosseiro! O menino ama você, o tem como um ídolo, e tudo o que você faz é desprezá-lo! Não tem vergonha de ser tão covarde, pisando nos sentimentos dele? Você é mau, cruel, estúpido!_

_Draco também ficou vermelho, vendo a esposa desacatando-o na frente do filho. Olhava para ela com um ódio mortal. Com um sussurro letal, disse:_

_-Cale a boca e sente-se, estou perdendo a paciência._

_-NÃO ME CALO! Não vou mais abaixar a cabeça e deixar você tripudiando sobre os sentimentos do menino! Não custa nada você fazer papel de homem uma vez na vida, seu cretino!_

_-Agora chega! –Draco levantou-se e agarrou as vestes da esposa. –Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, mulher? _

_-Sou sua esposa infeliz e desprezada! Vá para o seu quarto, Corpie! –Astoria ordenou, querendo poupar o menino daquela cena._

_-Cuidado com o que fala! Eu não vou tolerar esse comportamento!_

_-Pouco me importa o que você vai ou não tolerar! Scorpius, para o quarto, agora!_

_O menino saiu da mesa._

_-Mamãe..._

_-Obedeça, filho!_

_Assustado com a cena, o menino se retirou, mas não foi para o quarto: escondeu-se na escada, dividido entre cumprir a ordem recebida ou tirar a mãe daquela situação. Ali ouviu os pais continuarem brigando._

_Draco soltou as vestes da esposa e continuou:_

_-Você passou dos limites. Sou seu marido e você me deve respeito_

_-Não lhe devo respeito algum, se você age como um porco! _

_-Cuidado com essa boca, Astoria–advertiu Draco, cada vez mais furioso._

_-Cuidado você! Incapaz de ser um bom marido, incapaz de ser um bom pai, você não passa de um covarde fracassado!_

_-Eu já mandei calar a boca!_

_Scorpius ouviu o grito do pai, seguido de uma pancada surda e uma exclamação de surpresa. Logo após, ouviu os soluços da mãe._

_-Era só o que faltava, não é, Draco? Francamente, eu não esperava isso de você, apesar de tudo._

_-Saia da minha frente. Vá para o quarto._

_Scorpius subiu as escadas ao ouvir os passos da mãe. Esperou-a na porta do próprio quarto. _

_Segundos depois ela apareceu. De cabeça baixa, enxugava lágrimas que corriam fartas por seu rosto. Ao atingir o alto da escada, parou, levando as mãos ao rosto e chorando tanto que seu corpo sacudia-se._

_Assustado e penalizado, Scorpius murmurou um chamado. Só então Astoria o notou e demonstrou espanto ao vê-lo ali._

_-Filho, você ainda não foi se deitar?-Perguntou, tentando se recompor. -Vá, meu querido. Amanhã iremos ao Beco Diagonal._

_O menino abraçou a mãe. Ela segurou as lágrimas. _

_-O papai bateu na senhora?_

_Astoria olhou para o menino, constrangida._

_-N-Não, meu filho.-Gaguejou. - Nós apenas conversamos. Perdoe a mamãe. Eu não devia ter ficado nervosa._

_Ela entrou com o filho no quarto. Esperou-o terminar de escovar os dentes e vestir o pijama e o pôs para dormir._

_-Durma bem, meu filho. Não esqueça que eu te amo._

_-Eu te amo mais, mãe._

_-Não, eu que te amo mais-ela disse sorrindo. O filho a beijou e ela acariciou seus cabelos até que dormisse._

_Bem mais tarde, Draco entrou no quarto e empurrou a esposa para fora grosseiramente, deixando o menino no único momento em que tinha paz naquela casa._

No dia seguinte a essa briga, mamãe e eu fomos ao Beco Diagonal e nos distraímos comprando o meu material escolar.

Ela usava o cabelo penteado para o lado, escondendo metade do rosto. Mesmo assim eu consegui ver a marca deixada pelo anel do meu pai. Por algum motivo ela não quis usar um feitiço para apagá-la.

Como eu, ela procurara uma justificativa para o comportamento dele. E acabou se convencendo de que fora a culpada, por ter se descontrolado e tê-lo desacatado.

Era um poder estranho, aquele do meu pai: o de nos fazer acreditar que sempre estávamos errados.

* * *

O último dia antes de ir pra Hogwarts foi bem difícil.

Minha mãe passou o dia todo bem triste. Eu sabia o porquê. A partir do dia seguinte ela estaria só. Não haveria alguém por quem se dedicar. Não haveria de quem cuidar. Ela seria a viúva de um marido vivo.

Ainda assim tentou me animar, falando sobre o quanto eu aprenderia e quantos amigos faria. Eu procurei passar a maior parte do tempo perto dela. Sentia saudades por antecipação.

Mas apesar de tudo não esquecia o meu pai. Não conseguia detestá-lo, mesmo sendo desprezado. E se sentia saudades da mamãe, sentia dele mais ainda, porque nem as migalhas que estava acostumado a receber eu teria mais.

À noite, depois de ter ido me deitar, senti uma enorme vontade de falar com ele. Sabia que provavelmente ele me espantaria, inventaria uma desculpa para me afastar, mas mesmo assim saí do meu quarto para tentar ficar com ele pelo menos um pouquinho. Saí do meu quarto e fui em direção ao escritório, onde ele costumava ler antes de dormir.

Ao chegar lá percebi que ele e a minha mãe estavam conversando. Certamente ela tinha levado uma xícara de chá para ele, como de costume.

Não sei por que, mas não entrei. Fiquei ali na porta ouvindo a conversa. Não era hábito meu ouvir atrás das portas, mas alguma coisa me prendeu ali.

_-Draco, ele vai partir amanhã. Vamos ficar um bom tempo longe dele._

_-Eu sei, Astoria._

_-Ele o ama demais. Você é o ídolo dele. Nunca vi um filho gostar tanto do pai. Não desperdice o amor do menino, Draco. O que custa você fazer um esforço? _

_-Custa muito, você sabe._

_-Já era tempo de você aprender a amá-lo, Draco. Sei que a situação foi imprevista, não foi planejado, mas já se passaram onze anos! Ele é um menino tão bom! Tenho a certeza de que se você se abrisse para ele..._

_-Pare com isso. É inútil._

_-Você poderia ao menos conversar com ele um pouco, Draco. Só um pouco, amanhã de manhã. Conte a ele como foram seus anos em Hogwarts, quantas coisas aprendeu, fale de sua Casa. Qualquer coisa, mas fale com ele! O menino deve estar inseguro, vai ser tão importante conversar com o pai!_

_-Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, Astoria. Ouça e entenda. Quando aceitei me casar com você, prometi dar um nome e uma família a seu filho. Não prometi amá-lo._

_Scorpius sentiu um aperto no coração._

_-Sei que não prometeu. Mas não custa nada ser um pouco mais flexível. Ele é seu filho, Draco, quer você queira, quer não!_

_-Eu o odeio! Você sabe disso! Não sou capaz de amá-lo, você sabe o que ele significa na minha vida!_

_-Não diga uma coisa dessas! Draco, por Merlin, é seu filho! Sangue do seu sangue!_

_-Ele é uma pedra no meu caminho! Por causa dele estou casado com você, e não com Hermione! Estou preso nesse casamento insuportável por causa desse maldito menino! _

_-Você está louco, só pode ser! –Disse Astoria, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto, suas mãos na boca, chocada._

_-Não estou louco. Essa é a verdade! Não amo você, nunca amei. Não amo seu filho, aliás, eu o detesto. Lamento que ele exista. Vejo os filhos de Hermione invejando porque não são meus. Vejo você e lamento porque não é ela. E tudo por que? Por causa desse maldito garoto!_

_-Eu não tenho que ouvir essas coisas - disse Astoria, desnorteada, ficando em pé. Chorando muito, saiu do escritório. Scorpius já tinha saído da porta._

Aquelas palavras doeram como uma maldição imperdoável. Nada do que ele me disse durante todos aqueles anos me machucou tanto.

Ele me odiava. Realmente me odiava. Simplesmente pelo fato de eu existir. A minha presença era o suficiente para que ele se sentisse infeliz.

Sentei no meu quarto e abaixei a cabeça. "Não amo seu filho, aliás, eu o detesto. Lamento que ele exista."Aquelas palavras martelavam a minha cabeça. O meu pai, meu exemplo, meu ídolo, me odiava. Detestava a minha mãe, detestava a família que nós éramos.

Comecei a chorar. Me senti tão só e vazio quanto é possível. Eu queria sumir dali e deixar de ser um problema. Sem mim não haveria o Draco infeliz nem a Astoria desprezada.

"**No cansaço de tentar**

**Quis desistir..."**

Algum tempo depois minha mãe entrou no quarto. Ela parecia pressentir quando eu estava mal. Me viu sentado no escuro e perguntou por que eu estava chorando. Eu disse que era saudades, porque iria para a Escola de Magia no dia seguinte. Ela me abraçou e ficamos abraçados por muito tempo, sofrendo com a mesma dor, sem que ela soubesse. Ela já sofria demais. Não precisava saber do que eu estava sentindo e ficar ainda mais angustiada.

Na manhã seguinte, mamãe me arrumou caprichosamente: minhas vestes estavam impecáveis, meu material organizado. Tudo perfeito. Ela sorria orgulhosa para mim.

-Você será muito feliz na escola, querido. Fará muitos amigos e aprenderá bastante. Aproveite! Quero que se torne um grande bruxo.

-Vou me esforçar bastante, mamãe. Eu prometo!

Combinávamos a freqüência com que nos comunicaríamos e tudo o que eu contaria nas próximas cartas, quando ele chegou.

Papai sentou-se à mesa, sem nada dizer. Tomou o café da manhã e disse apenas: "Se apressem. Não temos a manhã inteira".

Já na estação, eu e mamãe estávamos muito quietos. Sentíamos uma saudade enorme e nossos olhares mostravam a falta que faríamos um ao outro. Em meio à névoa formada pelo vapor do trem que me levaria à escola, mamãe me abraçava, querendo me passar confiança.

De repente a névoa dissipou. Papai olhou para um lado e percebeu que um grupo de pessoas nos observava. Olhei para o grupo e reconheci a Hermione de anos atrás. Senti as mãos de minha mãe fazendo uma leve pressão em meus ombros.

-Vamos- disse meu pai, e nos levou para outro lado.

Minha mãe pareceu pouco à vontade após ver Hermione.

_-Então os filhos da Weasley também estão indo para Hogwarts._

_-É o que parece, não?_

_-A filha dela é bem bonita._

_-Ora, faça me o favor. Não seja hipócrita. Sei muito bem o que sente por ela e pela família._

_-Não sinto nada demais, Draco. Eles não têm culpa de nada._

_-Ora ora ora... Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que quer que o Scorpius case com a Weasleyzinha. Era só o que faltava._

_Olhou para o menino com desprezo._

_-Mas acho que de você devo esperar isso mesmo: ver um Malfoy interessado por trouxas._

_Scorpius olhou para a mãe. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um olhar resignado, dizendo-lhe que ignorasse o comentário do pai._

_As portas do trem começaram a ser fechadas. O menino então aproximou-se do ouvido da mãe e disse: _

_-Vou ser o melhor estudante de Hogwarts, mãe. Vou me dedicar muito. Vou ser o melhor aluno e papai terá orgulho de mim. Vou fazer ele agradecer à senhora pelo filho que tem. Vou fazer com que ele me aceite._

_-Ah, Corpie!_

_A jovem mãe abraçou o filho com força, lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto._

_-Sentirei muito a sua falta, filho. Mas sei que estará bem. E sei que terei muito orgulho de você sempre, querido! _

_-Seja feliz mamãe! Você é linda! E eu te amo demais!_

_Ela segurou as mãos do menino e as beijou. _

_-Ande, Astoria. As portas estão fechando. Quer que ele fique para trás?_

_Astoria deu um último beijo no filho. Draco o segurou pelo braço e conduziu-o ao trem. O menino subiu e fitou o pai._

_-Comporte-se. –Foi a única recomendação que deu ao filho._

_-Amo você, papai._

_Draco piscou os olhos e virou-se. Astoria olhava para o filho, sem conseguir parar de chorar. _

_Assim, o trem partiu, levando o menino inseguro, mas cheio de esperanças de se redimir perante o pai._

Quando cheguei a Hogwarts naquela noite, meu único pensamento era ser o melhor aluno da escola. Ser o destaque da Casa para que meu pai se orgulhasse. Eu seria da Sonserina, como toda a família de meu pai, e me destacaria. Ele haveria de ficar feliz com o meu desempenho. Eu seria o melhor.

Mas minhas esperanças de conquistar meu pai com meus avanços escolares acabou logo na cerimônia de seleção.

Quando coloquei aquele chapéu na cabeça, estava certo de que seria um Slytherin. Não que fizesse diferença para mim ou minha mãe, mas faria para ele. Eu estava seguro, afinal, toda a família de papai tinha sido de Slytherin.

Porém, o chapéu comentou:

-Posso ver sua cabeça e ela deseja ir para Slytherin. Mas lá não é o seu lugar. Corações puros e nobres como o seu devem ir para outra Casa.

E disse tudo o que eu não esperava ouvir:

-Hufflepuff!

* * *

**N/A**: **Olá pessoas:**

Atendendo a pedidos,eis o primeiro capítulo de Renegado!

Este capítulo não está betado,portanto,está sujeito a alterações.

Esta fic vai concorrer no Challenge Scorpius Malfoy do site Seis concorrendo também no mesmo Challenge no forum Aliança 3 vassouras,mas devido à extinção deste forum,concorrerá pelo 6V.

Quero agradecer de coração a Lucy Charlotte Lovering,autora de "O segredo(mas jura que não conta pra ninguém?)" e de "A rainha da fofoca",pelo trailer,que ficou espetacular!!!

Também agradeço a Kimberly e Mara pelos comentários!!!Obrigada mesmo,fico feliz por vocês acompanharem a história!!!

Espero atualizar sem demora...Torçam para a betagem chegar logo e aí poderei mandar um capítulo novo arrumadinho para vocês!

Ah!Por favor,deixem e-mails nas reviews,para que eu posso respondê-las!

Por hoje é só!Um grande beijo!E até mais!

Padma


	3. Exercita a paciência

**EXERCITA A PACIÊNCIA...**

Na manhã seguinte, o corujal estava cheio de estudantes levando cartas enormes para os pais, contando suas primeiras emoções na escola.

Eu, no entanto, estava em um canto. Minha coruja, Búho, estava ao meu lado, esperando a carta que deveria levar. Mas o pergaminho em minha mão estava em branco.

Sabia que meu pai odiaria a notícia de que eu não era um Slytherin. Ele contava que eu fosse, era o lógico para ele. Mas eu era um Hufflepuff. E isso seria imperdoável.

Sem coragem de dizer mais nada, peguei a pena e escrevi apenas: Hufflepuff. Amarrei a carta na perna da coruja e fui embora, temendo o que meu pai iria pensar quando recebesse a notícia.

Na manhã seguinte, o correio-coruja trouxe duas cartas para mim.

A primeira era da minha mãe, me aconselhando a me comportar bem e fazer amigos, dando os parabéns e incentivando-me a colaborar com a minha Casa.

A segunda era dele. Um berrador.

Peguei a carta com a mão trêmula. Abri. Logo ouvi os gritos de meu pai.

_-Eu pensei que você não poderia fazer mais nada desagradável, menino, mas você consegue se superar! Hufflepuff? Se não tinha grandeza suficiente para ser um Slytherin, poderia ao menos ser um Ravenclaw ou uma droga de Gryffindor. Mas Hufflepuff? Você é uma vergonha, um fracasso, e vai passar os seus anos cercado de idiotas! Pensando bem, você merece isso. Porcaria de garoto!_

Pior do que a humilhação pública foi a reação dos meus colegas.

Demorou bem uns dois meses para que alguém falasse comigo direito.

E jamais tive verdadeiros amigos em Hufflepuff.

* * *

Eu realmente cumpri o que tinha prometido à minha mãe: fui o melhor aluno da Casa. Destacava-me em tudo o que fazia. Era esforçado, interessado. A cada dia me desenvolvia mais e eram notáveis os meus feitos para um menino da minha idade.

Quando chegaram as férias, viajei o tempo inteiro ansioso para rever minha mãe. Ela estaria contente ao me ver e se interessaria pelo que eu tivesse aprendido. Não me enganei: Ao descer do trem, deparei com o olhar doce dela, que logo me abraçou, cheia de saudades.

_-Filho querido! Como você está? –Perguntou, olhando-me emocionada._

_-Estou bem, mamãe! Hogwarts é maravilhosa! Aprendi um monte de coisas! Vou ser um grande bruxo!_

_-Você já é meu pequeno grande bruxo! Estou orgulhosa de você, todos me dizem que se destaca entre os estudantes por sua inteligência e dedicação._

_O menino sorriu. Porém seu sorriso se desfez no instante seguinte: Draco, que estivera afastado observando, aproximava-se._

_-Papai ainda está muito zangado comigo?_

_-Zangado, filho? Por que ele deveria?_

_-Porque não entrei para Slytherin e ainda me tornei um Hufflepuff._

_Astoria disfarçou um pouco o constrangimento e disse:_

_-Ah, ele não ficou zangado, filho. Isso não é tão importante._

_-Para ele é, mãe. Senão ele não teria me enviado o berrador._

_-Berrador? –Astoria olhou para o filho sem entender._

_-Sim, o berrador dizendo que eu sou uma vergonha e um fracasso, e que se eu não tinha grandeza suficiente para ser um Slytherin, que pelo menos fosse um Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor, mas nunca um Hufflepuff._

_Astoria ficou pálida. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas._

_-Eu não sabia disso, meu filho. Por que não me disse?_

_-Achei que soubesse._

_-Não sabia. Jamais teria permitido que ele fizesse isso. Ele vai me pagar! –Astoria estava indignada._

_-Não, mamãe. Não fale nada. Não vamos aborrecer o papai. Já passou._

_Astoria suspirou, perante a resignação do menino. Enquanto isso, Draco os alcançou. O menino o olhou._

_-Olá, papai. Estava com saudades._

_-Vamos embora logo._

_E dando as costas, foi andando em direção à saída, acompanhado da esposa e do menino mais uma vez desprezado._

** "Tenta achar que não é assim tão mal**

**Exercita a paciência"  
**

Durante as poucas conversas que tínhamos em família, papai não perdeu a oportunidade de menosprezar tudo o que eu tinha conseguido em Hogwarts. Eu era bom aluno. O filho que qualquer pai queria ter. Mas para ele não. Qualquer elogio que mamãe fazia sobre meu desempenho era pontuado pelo mesmo comentário mordaz:

"Mas também... Na Hufflepuff..."

Com o passar do tempo, percebi que a mágoa que eu sentia do desprezo do meu pai começava a diminuir. Embora eu ainda desejasse um pouco de atenção e carinho, fui ficando anestesiado. Aquilo parou de me afetar tanto.

Mas Draco Malfoy sabia como se fazer presente. No meu caso, não da melhor forma possível. Porém ele tinha que mostrar que estava ali. E que nada tinha mudado.

Um dia eu estava brincando nos jardins de casa. Papai passou por mim, mas não falou comigo. Porém, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Ele retornou até onde eu estava.

_-O que é isso? –Perguntou Draco, apontando para o brinquedo que eu segurava._

_-Se chama "pião". É um brinquedo do Brasil. _

_-Quem lhe deu isso?_

_-Um colega da Ravenclaw._

_Ele observou o barbante que o filho segurava._

_-E qual é a magia dessa coisa?_

_-Não tem magia. É um brinquedo trouxa. A gente enrola esse barbante aqui, e..._

_Mas no instante seguinte Draco avançava para ele, tirando-lhe o brinquedo das mãos._

_-Brinquedo trouxa? Como ousou trazer esta porcaria para casa?_

_-Mas papai..._

_-Você, por acaso, é algum trouxa imundo ou sangue - ruim? Não! E como traz esse lixo para dentro de casa?_

_E com um movimento de varinha fulminou o objeto. _

_O menino ficou ali parado, olhando as cinzas._

_-Por que tudo o que eu faço está errado? –murmurou, triste, e foi para o quarto chorar._

Meus anos em Hogwarts foram sempre assim: Eu me destacando, mamãe orgulhosa e papai indiferente.

Com o tempo, aprendi a minimizar as atitudes do meu pai. Eu já não me importava tanto. A indiferença foi a defesa que arranjei para não sofrer mais.

Logo eu estava no último ano, com um futuro promissor.

Até que aconteceu _ela_.

Rose Weasley tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu conhecia. Eu já tinha namorado outras meninas, mas depois de conhecê-la não tive olhos para mais ninguém.

Foi difícil vencer a resistência da garota. No começo ela me detestava. Mas fomos obrigados a dividir a sala durante as aulas de poções e ela, muito inteligente, se impressionou com o meu desempenho. Ficamos amigos. Logo depois começamos a namorar escondidos de nossos pais, porque sabíamos que tanto a família dela quanto o meu pai criariam problemas se soubessem. Mas felizmente os primos e o irmão dela nos apoiaram.

Rose era carinhosa e compreensiva. Ao contrário de outras meninas com quem eu tinha namorado, não fazia questão de ser exibida como a "nova senhorita Malfoy". E não era apenas pela situação que nos envolvia. Ela realmente não tinha outros interesses. Era sincera. Gostava de mim.

A alegria de Rose contrastava com a minha melancolia. Ela estava sempre sorrindo, animada. A vida era uma festa quando ela estava por perto. Já eu era quieto, calado, tímido. Só aparecia quando necessário, por ser um aluno de destaque devido ao meu desempenho. Em outros momentos, me mantinha nas sombras.

Ela notava meu comportamento, mas não perguntava por que eu era assim. Só descobriu a verdade no dia em que resolvemos conversar sobre as nossas famílias.

Estávamos nos jardins de Hogwarts, passeando em um dia de descanso. Rose sentou-se próxima ao lago e eu deitei em seu colo. Ela começou a acariciar os meus cabelos, enquanto eu mantinha o olhar perdido em alguma nuvem distante.

_-Você tem olhos lindos, Corpie._

_-Obrigado, Rose! –O rapaz respondeu, olhando para ela._

_-Mas são olhos tristes, também._

_Scorpius desviou o olhar novamente._

_-Por que diz isso?_

_-Porque no fundo dos teus olhos tem um brilho melancólico. Como se houvesse uma dor escondida dentro de você._

_Scorpius levantou-se e abraçou a namorada._

_Rose percebeu que Scorpius estava emocionado. Permaneceu abraçada a ele, esperando que dissesse algo. _

_Depois de muito tempo ele a fitou. Seus olhos estavam marejados._

_-Você é um tesouro, Rose. Traz alegria para minha vida. Sou grato a você por isso._

_- E por que há tanta tristeza em você, Corpie? Por que precisa que eu traga alegria para sua vida?_

_Scorpius desviou o olhar outra vez._

_- Não quer falar sobre isso? _

_Scorpius abaixou a cabeça. Rose estendeu a mão e lhe acariciou os cabelos. O rapaz suspirou. Então disse, rapidamente:_

_-Meu pai me odeia. Despreza a mim e minha mãe. Minha família é completamente infeliz._

_Rose demonstrou surpresa._

_- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Corpie? Claro que seu pai não te odeia! Por que um pai odiaria um filho?_

_- Porque esse filho veio ao mundo na hora errada e atrapalhou todos os planos dele. Impediu-o de ficar com a mulher de quem gostava e obrigou-o a casar sem amor._

_- Corpie, não diga uma coisa dessas! De onde tirou isso?_

_-É a verdade._

_-Eu não consigo imaginar alguém odiando você. Ainda menos seu próprio pai! Por que pensa dessa forma?_

_- Eu o ouvi dizer à minha mãe, um dia antes de vir para Hogwarts. Disse com toda a clareza que me odeia. Nunca me tratou bem ou me chamou para conversar. Nunca brincou comigo, jamais me chamou de filho. Nada do que faço tem valor para ele. E maltrata a minha mãe, pelo simples fato de ela ter me gerado._

_Pela primeira vez na vida, ao comentar as atitudes do pai, seu rosto transpareceu amargura, e não conformismo._

_Rose estava chocada com aquelas palavras, mas não disse nada. Apenas esperou que ele desabafasse._

_-Durante todos esses anos tenho convivido com o desprezo do meu pai. Ele era o meu modelo, sabe? Eu queria ser um homem igual a ele. Pensava nele como um cara forte, corajoso... Essas coisas de menino que vê o pai como um herói. Eu sempre quis um pouco de carinho, atenção... Mas dele só recebi descaso e indiferença._

_Rose olhava quase penalizada para o namorado. Sem saber o que dizer, apenas comentou:_

_-Ah, Corpie! Eu lamento tanto!_

_-Não lamente. Não vale a pena. Já sou um homem, não preciso dele para nada._

_-Mas seria tão bom se sua família fosse mais unida, não é? Mais feliz!_

_-Sim. Principalmente por mamãe. Ela merecia uma vida mais tranqüila. Mas com meu pai ao lado, é impossível. Já me conformei com isso. Logo que puder vou tirá-la daquela casa. Sem ele vamos viver melhor._

Era uma mentira. Eu não tinha me conformado. Mas naquela fase da minha vida, eu estava revoltado. Fui grosseiro com a minha mãe, por ela tentar me fazer entender o pai que me odiava. Deve ter sofrido muito. Me arrependi das minhas atitudes. Ela não merecia.

Enquanto isso, Rose tornou-se uma companheira e confidente. Os dias junto a ela davam sentido à minha existência. Ela respeitou o meu desejo e não comentou sobre a minha vida com ninguém.

O ano escolar terminou e chegou a hora de voltarmos para nossas casas. Sem os muros protetores de Hogwarts, nosso namoro se tornaria mais difícil. Então, ela decidiu me apresentar à sua família.

* * *

A primeira vez que pus os pés na casa dos Weasley foi muito divertida. Eu estava tenso, sabendo de algumas questões envolvendo o passado de nossos pais. Mas procurei me mostrar confiante. Rose tinha me dito que não revelaria a minha identidade, portanto, eu não sabia o que esperar.

Quando cheguei à casa, toquei a campainha e esperei, quase suando frio. Rose atendeu. Com um sorriso tenso, disse:

-Fique tranqüilo e aja com naturalidade.

Entramos na sala, ela segurando minha mão. Ao me ver, o pai dela arregalou os olhos e a mãe parecia em estado de choque. Mas não havia só eles: Os tios de Rose também estavam lá. Os Potter me encararam confusos e perplexos.

Para minha sorte, Hugo, Lily, Albus e James estavam lá, e acenaram animados para mim. Sorte minha, porque eu estava congelado pelas expressões dos outros, e vê-los me deu a sensação de que ao menos eles apreciariam a minha presença.

-Mamãe, Papai, este é o meu namorado: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. –Rose me apresentou confiante.

O Sr. Weasley parecia a ponto de me enfeitiçar. Mas a Srª. Weasley desfez a cara de choque e disse:

-Olá, Scorpius! Eu já conheço você, já o vi uma vez, mas faz muito tempo. Seja bem-vindo à nossa casa.

A expressão na cara do sr. Wasley equivalia a um grito de "Está ficando louca, mulher?". Rose me conduziu até onde estavam seus pais e eu os cumprimentei, mas o pai dela parecia sentir dor ao apertar a minha mão.

-Como vai, Sr. Ronald?

Ele fez um barulho estranho e incompreensível.

-Meus tios, Harry e Ginny. –Prosseguiu Rose.

Cumprimentei-os, eles ainda me olhando com desconfiança.

-E esses pirralhos você já conhece - ela brincou, e os outros acenaram para mim, fazendo caretas para ela.

O pai dela pigarreou e disse:

-Bom, então agora acho que podemos comer.

Ele não parava de me olhar de um modo estranho e eu podia notar que estava segurando a varinha sob o casaco. No início eu me senti incomodado, mas depois passei a achar graça.

Como sempre costuma acontecer numa situação dessas, fui bombardeado com perguntas. Eles tomavam cuidado ao perguntar coisas relacionadas à minha família.

Eu conhecia o passado envolvendo meu pai e a Srª. Weasley. Me perguntei se isso poderia ser um fator complicador, pois ela estava sendo muito amável - demais, para o meu gosto. Eu sabia que ela e meu pai tinham se separado por minha causa. Ele me odiava por isso. E ela? Será que me odiava também?

Como se adivinhasse os meus pensamentos, ela indagou:

-Como está Astoria?

Eu ofeguei e engasguei, com a pergunta inesperada. Depois de refeito, respondi com uma mentirinha, como de costume quando alguém perguntava esse tipo de coisa sobre a minha família:

-Está ótima.

A srª. Hermione sorriu.

Depois da refeição, todos se distraíram. Parecia que eu tinha vencido o mal-estar inicial, causado pelo meu óbvio parentesco. O Sr. Weasley permaneceu atento, mas para o que eu esperava, até que se comportou bem.

Na hora de nos despedirmos, Rose me disse:

-Eles gostaram de você. Pode ter certeza, se não tivessem gostado nós teríamos notado. Até o papai. Ele não ficaria tão quieto. Ah, Corpie! Que bom! Agora poderemos nos ver sem preocupação!

-É verdade. Mas ainda tem a minha família.

-Por que não diz logo a eles?

-Tenho medo de que não a aceitem. Me dê mais um tempo, Rose. Eu vou ver o que é melhor a ser feito.

* * *

O tempo passava, Rose e eu cada vez mais felizes juntos. Mas em segredo. Minha família não sabia de nosso namoro. Meu pai, por razões óbvias. Minha mãe, porque eu tinha medo de contar a ela e quando meu pai descobrisse, culpá-la.

Mas mãe é mãe, e uma mulher como Astoria Malfoy, cuja felicidade se resumia ao filho, não poderia deixar de notar a diferença.

Em uma manhã de sol nos encontramos nos jardins de casa.

-Bom dia, meu querido!

-Olá mãe! –Eu respondi a abraçando e beijando.

-Você veio tomar o café da manhã comigo aqui fora? Que bom! Gosto de aproveitar esse sol da manhã, mas seu pai se recusa a vir, então vim sozinha mesmo. Se não se importar de deixá-lo sozinho, me acompanhe.

-Claro que vou ficar aqui com você. Por que eu iria comer com ele? Capaz de ter uma indigestão só de olhar para mim.

-Não diga isso, filho. Ele é um pouco rude, mas é seu pai.

-Ele não é rude: é mau.

-Filho, não fale assim. Tenho certeza de que um dia vocês se tornarão amigos.

Eu ri, descrente. Minha mãe não falou mais nada. Ela sabia que a minha rebeldia estava difícil de combater com diálogos. Então tratou de mudar o assunto.

-Filho, você está tão mudado... Está corado, parece satisfeito. O que está havendo que o deixa tão feliz?

Hesitei por um instante.

-Nada em especial, mamãe.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

-Está me escondendo alguma coisa. É uma garota, não é? Está apaixonado, meu filho?

Os olhos dela brilharam tanto com a expectativa que eu não fui capaz de frustrá-la. Sorri também.

-Sim, mãe. Estou namorando uma pessoa muito especial.

Um sorriso radiante se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

-Que bom, meu filho! Ah, fico tão feliz! Você merece! É um rapaz tão bom! Quem é a sortuda? Quero saber de quem devo cobrar os cuidados com você.

Pensei se deveria revelar... O que ela iria achar disso? Será que aceitaria Rose? Tentei escapar:

-Ainda estamos começando, mãe! Quando estivermos mais firmes eu digo quem é.

A minha resistência a dizer o nome da namorada trouxe preocupação para minha mãe. Ela tentou fingir naturalidade, enquanto se servia de suco e perguntava:

-Ela é uma bruxa, querido?

Percebi a preocupação contida naquela indagação. Tudo o que ela não precisava era me ver namorar uma trouxa – e, assim, desagradar mais ainda a meu pai. Mas tratei de tranqüilizá-la:

-É uma bruxa, sim. Os pais dela também são bruxos. – Omiti o detalhe de que a mãe dela é nascida trouxa. Não importava naquele momento.

Ela suspirou com um alívio muito maior do que a situação exigia.

-Isto é bom. Espero que possa conhecê-la logo.

Soube quem era bem antes do que eu pretendia contar.

Eu estava arrumando algumas coisas no meu quarto quando mamãe veio falar comigo.

-Corpie, estive pensando em almoçarmos fora hoje. Você poderia escolher um lugar de que gostasse. –Dando uma olhada ao redor, comentou: - Nossa, filho, mas que bagunça!

Eu sorri.

-Minha bagunça, mãe. Mas estou dando um jeito nisso. Não precisa se desesperar.

-Até seus livros de Hogwarts ainda estão por aqui? –Ela perguntou, enquanto analisava o material. Ao abrir uma agenda, uma foto caiu no chão.

A semelhança entre mãe e filha foi suficiente para sobressaltá-la. Ao ver o rosto de Rose, mamãe indagou:

-Scorpius, o que a foto desta moça está fazendo aqui? Quem é ela?

Desviei os olhos dos papéis que estava organizando e ao perceber o que havia nas mãos dela, suspirei. Era a hora da verdade.

Aproximei-me e disse:

-Rose Weasley. Ela é a minha namorada.

Os olhos de Astoria Malfoy se arregalaram. Ela levou a mão ao peito, nervosa.

-Mas filho! Você não pode namorar essa moça! Com tantas outras para escolher, porque justo _ela_?

-O que há de errado com Rose, mãe?

-Não é bonita. – Ela sentenciou, falando rápido, como se tivesse sido a primeira coisa em que conseguiu pensar.

-Francamente, mamãe! – Gargalhei. –Fale a verdade. Por que Rose não a agrada?

Ela pareceu perturbada.

-Não tem sangue puro!

-Isso não é importante para mim, e sei que para a senhora também não é. -Respondi calmo, sabendo que não era esse o motivo da preocupação.

Ela suspirou, sem me encarar. Pude ver as suas mãos tremendo enquanto seguravam a foto.

-Os Weasley nunca aceitarão um Malfoy entre eles, filho. Aquela Hermione nunca será simpática com você.

Enfim chegamos ao ponto. Eu sabia que teria que revelar a ela coisas que escondera por anos.

-Os Weasley têm sido muito amáveis comigo.

Os olhos de Astoria demonstraram surpresa e pânico ao mesmo tempo.

-Como assim? Você já os conhece?

-Sim. Já fui várias vezes à casa deles.

-Aposto que aquela... Hermione... Sou capaz de jurar que ela te destratou, só porque é meu filho.

Suspirei. Eu precisava dizer.

-Não, mãe. Ela me trata muito bem. Ao contrário do papai, não me culpa pelo que aconteceu. E ela não te odeia, como você parece estar pensando.

Estas palavras a chocaram ainda mais. Desabando sobre a cama ela perguntou, perplexa:

-Do que você está falando? Por que ela o culparia?

Fechei os olhos e tornei a suspirar. Então a encarei:

-Por ter atrapalhado o futuro dela com o meu pai. Por ser o motivo que o obrigou a se casar com a senhora. Por ser uma pedra no caminho dos dois. Já sei que eles tiveram um caso antes da sua gravidez e que não poder continuar com ela é o emotivo pelo qual ele me odeia.

**"Se é coragem eu não sei..."**

A pobre Astoria a cada minuto parecia mais assustada com o que eu sabia. Quase sem forças para perguntar qualquer outra coisa, sua voz saiu num sussurro:

-De onde você tirou esse absurdo?

-Não precisa esconder, mãe. Eu sei de tudo.

-Ela não tinha o direito de lhe dizer essas coisas!

-Não foi ela quem me disse.

-Não? Então como sabe dessa história?

-Ouvi a senhora e o meu pai conversando, há anos. Um dia antes de eu ir para Hogwarts.

Por um breve momento, o rosto dela expressou dúvida, como se tentasse lembrar da conversa. Logo depois, ela parecia aterrorizada: certamente o teor do diálogo não tinha saído de sua memória, mesmo após tanto tempo.

Seus olhos eram piedosos e culpados ao me encarar:

-Você ouviu _aquilo_? E guardou por tantos anos, sem comentar nada? Ah, meu filho!

Me abraçou chorando, como se tivesse me causado algum mal. Fiquei com pena dela. Ela não merecia aquele sofrimento.

Depois de algum tempo me soltou e afundou o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada.

-Todos esses anos sofrendo com isso, sendo rejeitado e não contou para mim! Ah, que péssima mãe sou eu! Como pude deixar você ouvir uma coisa dessas? Todos esses anos e eu não sabia! Eu não fiz nada para ajudá-lo e você sabia! Você sabia!

Quase me arrependi de ter dito a ela. Era tão injusto que se culpasse! O pouco que eu conhecia de uma família feliz resumia-se a ela. Como poderia sentir-se culpada pela falta de amor do meu pai, se tudo o que fazia era dedicar-se a tentar mudar isso?

Eu a abracei e acariciei seus cabelos. Beijei seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e segurei suas mãos trêmulas. Então a encarei. Era fundamental que ela entendesse:

-Mãe, não é culpa sua! Você não fez nada de errado!

-Fiz sim. Eu não devia ter insistido no casamento. Poderia tê-lo criado sozinha, você teria sido muito mais feliz! Eu poderia ter ido embora com você quando percebi que ele não mudava, que continuava frio e indiferente. Mas eu insisti. Eu alimentei esperanças e olhe o que eu fiz! Passei a vida tentando manter você próximo de um homem que você sabia que o odiava! Eu fui horrível! Um lixo de mãe!

-Pára, mãe! – Gritei, um pouco mais rude do que desejava. Ela se assustou. Respirei fundo e segui:

-Ele não merece que você sofra! Ele errou, ele me desprezou, ele foi um lixo de homem e um lixo de pai! Eu não quero ver você assim por causa dele, está me ouvindo? Eu só soube o que é amor por sua causa. Eu sei o que é ter uma família porque você existe. Você é o meu tesouro, mãe! Tudo o que fez foi pensando no meu bem! E pagou caro por buscar minha felicidade, ou pensa que não percebo seus olhos tristes, sua melancolia e solidão?

Os olhos de minha mãe pareciam carentes ao me fitar.

-Somos uma família, mãe. Você e eu. Isso é o que importa. Se ele não sabe valorizar isso, nós só temos a lamentar por ele. Está perdendo a oportunidade de conviver com um filho que o ama e uma mulher maravilhosa. Ele só tem a perder.

Sem forças para falar, ela apenas me abraçou novamente, e eu lhe disse:

-Eu te amo, mãe!

Ficamos naquele abraço por muito tempo, sentindo aquele amor entre mãe e filho, nossa união que nada poderia abalar. Então, depois de algum tempo, ela tratou de se recompor e retornou ao assunto que a preocupava no momento.

-Então, Corpie. Você está namorando a Weasley. Não vou mentir para você. Isso não é do meu agrado.

-Você nem a conhece, mãe.

-Não é nada pessoal. Eu só não quero você envolvido em mais brigas com seu pai.

Fiz um gesto de impaciência, afastando-me dela.

-Não vou deixar de namorar Rose por causa de meu pai. Estou apaixonado. Eu a amo. Não vou me afastar dela por causa de um pai que nem olha na minha cara.

-Eu entendo, filho. Mas se pudermos evitar que ele saiba, será melhor. Pelo menos agora, no princípio.

Acenei com a cabeça, concordando. Percebi que ela estava angustiada com a perspectiva de mais confrontos entre mim e meu pai. Me aproximei novamente e perguntei:

-Isso deixa você triste?

Ela suspirou. Depois me encarou e sorriu. Pôs a mão no meu rosto e disse:

-Estou apenas preocupada,filho. Mas como poderia estar triste vendo-o tão satisfeito? Claro que não. Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. E podem contar com o meu apoio para o que precisarem.

Eu a abracei, emocionado.

-Eu te amo, mãe. Mais que tudo no mundo.

-Essa fala é minha, querido! –Ela sorriu novamente.

E nos abraçamos outra vez.

Uma das poucas coisas boas em minha vida era aquela mãe. Se eu tivesse podido escolher, não teria escolhido melhor. Havia uma cumplicidade enorme entre nós, um amor imensurável e uma grandiosa amizade. Eu me sentia na obrigação de ser feliz, porque sabia que ela não o seria se eu não fosse.

E assim segui namorando Rose. Éramos felizes e nos divertíamos muito juntos. Passei a me sentir realmente feliz, convivendo com pessoas que verdadeiramente gostavam de mim. Até o pai de Rose, que antes era tão desconfiado, passou a ser simpático e me convidava para conversar sobre quadribol ou jogar Snap Explosivo. O irmão e os primos dela eram amigos para todas as horas. A mãe dela me tratava muito bem, quase como um filho. Os momentos com a família dela me traziam uma alegria que não existia na minha própria família.

Algum tempo depois eu quis estender aquela alegria até a vida da minha mãe. Depois de muitos convites e muita insistência, consegui convencê-la a visitar os Weasley.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoas!

Eis o novo capítulo da fic!!!

O próximo está a caminho,mas eu só vou postar se vocês pedirem, ha ha ha!!! Como diz a minha querida Lucy Lovering: pelo menos três reviews!!!

Beijos para Morgana,Mara,Lucy e Kimberly!!!Obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio!!!

E obrigada a Moonlit,que betou a fic,mesmo estando super enrolada Valeu mesmo !!! ;)

Bom...Em breve (depende de vocês,é claro...) o próximo capítulo chega.

E o Challenge tá rolando. Quando sair o resultado, eu publico aqui!!!

Beijinhos!

Padma


	4. Depois do erro,a redenção

**Depois do erro... A redenção?**

Mamãe estava muito insegura, e até chegarmos à casa dos Weasley, perguntou várias vezes se não seria um erro estar ali. O medo da rejeição a fazia parecer fraca, vulnerável. Após anos sendo desprezada pelo marido a quem tanto se dedicava, era compreensível a sua insegurança diante de desconhecidos.

Mas quando ela chegou à casa de minha namorada, todos os seus temores perderam a razão de ser. Hermione foi absolutamente simpática com ela. Eu ouvi, furtivamente, as duas conversando sobre o ponto em que seus respectivos passados se entrelaçavam. E para meu alívio, Hermione deixou claro que para ela era apenas isso: passado. Disse que nunca amou de fato o meu pai e que foram apenas apaixonados, mas hoje era muito feliz com seu marido e a família que formou. Minha mãe parecia aliviada com a revelação. Eu me senti satisfeito por vê-la tão contente, sendo bem recebida no lugar onde seu filho era querido.

Ela e Hermione acabaram se tornando amigas e mamãe visitava os Weasley frequentemente. O meu namoro nos deu uma espécie de mundo paralelo, onde podíamos rir e conversar sem medo de sermos surpreendidos com palavras rudes e mágoas sem razão.

Enquanto isso, Rose e eu estávamos cada vez mais envolvidos. Ela iluminava a minha vida, como um sol.

Quando estávamos juntos, parecia que eu não tinha problemas. Nos braços dela eu recebia amor, carinho e cuidado. Era um sonho ter aquela garota em minha vida. Juntos vivemos tudo o que um casal pode viver. Namoramos, nos descobrimos, nos amamos, fizemos planos, sonhávamos nos casar logo que eu tivesse condições de fazer isso.

Mas a minha felicidade um dia foi por água abaixo. E aconteceu quando, em um domingo, alguém que não tinha sido convidado apareceu na casa de Rose.

Estávamos reunidos, animados, esperando a hora do almoço. O pai e o tio de Rose não estavam lá, pois tinham saído para comprar algumas coisas para o chá da tarde. Enquanto isso, eu jogava Snap explosivo formando dupla com Lily, enquanto Hugo e Rose eram nossos adversários e James observava o jogo, torcendo animadamente, ora por uma dupla, ora por outra. Hermione e Gina preparavam o almoço, cujo aroma enchia a casa, tornando o ambiente afável e feliz.

Ouviram-se batidas na porta. "Ah, devem ser papai e tio Ron", comentou Lily, feliz, indo abrir a porta. "Aproveite para pensar em alguma coisa, Corpie, pois assim vamos perder essa partida vergonhosamente e James não vai nos deixar em p..."

Enquanto falava, a garota abria a porta e sua voz foi morrendo ao ver quem batia.

Não era seu pai. Não era seu tio. Era um homem alto e loiro, com uma expressão desdenhosa no rosto.

-Lamento incomodar essa simpática reunião familiar, mas soube que Scorpius está aqui.

Sem ser convidado, entrou, quase empurrando Lily contra a parede ao passar.

O grupo de jovens que jogava parou com as brincadeiras e olhou assustado para o recém-chegado. Fiquei mais pálido do que já era ao ver meu pai ali.

Tentando amenizar o clima, James cumprimentou-o: "Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy."

Sem responder ao cumprimento, ele disse:

-Desculpem-me por interromper esta reunião tão adorável - disse, com escárnio. –Mas vim buscar Scorpius. –E dirigindo-se a mim, ordenou: -Venha. Agora.

-James falou com você. Seria muito educado de sua parte responder.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

-É lamentável a sua falta de capacidade para reconhecer o momento adequado para brincadeiras. –Seus olhos estavam chispados de ódio e chegavam a dar medo. –Venha. Não tenho a tarde toda para esperar.

-Fui convidado para almoçar com a família de Rose. Não vou ser grosseiro e sair agora.

Os olhos dele mal podiam disfarçar a raiva que estava sentindo.

-Venha agora antes que eu perca a paciência, moleque.

Hermione e Ginny apareceram, tensas, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: Almoçamos todos juntos e depois você vai com seu pai, Corpie. Você é nosso convidado também, Draco. Será um prazer.

-Obrigado, Hermione, mas não será possível. Ele virá comigo _agora_.

-Eu não vou! –O autoritarismo dele estava me sufocando.

-Ah, não vem? Você é quem sabe. Sua mãe está em casa, sozinha. Pense bem no que quer fazer.

Senti a ameaça velada na voz dele e isso me deu um arrepio. Ele era bem capaz de fazer alguma coisa contra minha mãe, só para que eu me sentisse culpado.

Com um nó na garganta, me despedi de todos rapidamente e saí, com ele nos meus calcanhares.

Aparatamos para casa, chegando ao quintal. Não dissemos uma palavra. O nervosismo tomava conta de mim.

Entrei em casa e logo que pus os pés na sala ouvi a voz dele: "Para o escritório." Minha mãe estava ali e estranhou aquela movimentação. "Draco, o que está acontecendo? Scorpius?"

Seguimos para o escritório, todos os três. Chegando lá, ele fechou a porta e me encarou, sem dar atenção à presença de minha mãe. Seu rosto estava distorcido de raiva.

-O que pensa que estava fazendo, seu moleque?

-Não fiz nada de errado.

-Nada de errado? Não fez nada errado? –Ele disse, socando a mesa. -Confraternizando com a família dos meus inimigos! Juntando-se a trouxas e traidores do sangue!

-Scorpius. -Interveio mamãe, timidamente. –O que está havendo?

Eu não queria que meu pai percebesse que ela havia me encoberto. Tentei responder de um modo que não a comprometesse.

-Meu pai descobriu que tenho uma namorada.

Ela soltou uma exclamação assustada. E muito suspeita. O que haveria de assustador em um rapaz de 18 anos ter uma namorada? Meu pai notou o comportamento dela.

-Você sabia disso, Astoria?

-Ela não sabia. –Interrompi. –E como você descobriu?

-Foi fácil. Você não devia deixar suas coisas largadas por aí.

E me mostrou a mesma foto de Rose que minha mãe encontrara meses antes.

-Sabe quem é a namorada do seu filho querido?- Prosseguiu. - Ninguém menos que a filha da sangue - ruim Hermione.

-Curioso, Draco. –minha mãe respondeu, corajosa. –Ela não lhe parecia uma sangue - ruim quando você corria atrás dela abanando o rabo.

Ele bufou, insultado: "Como ousa..."

-Deixe o garoto em paz! Rose é uma boa moça e os dois estão muito felizes!

A cara de Draco Malfoy era a de quem leva uma bofetada.

-Você sabia?

-Não sabia! –Gritei, desesperado, para proteger minha mãe.

-Sabia sim. Soube desde o início e apóio o meu filho. –Ela respondeu com orgulho.

Seu esposo olhou dela para mim com desdém, o desprezo transbordando pelos seus olhos.

-Mas que bonito. –Disse, lentamente, a voz era quase um sussurro. –Minha própria mulher, e seu filho –Ele jamais diria "meu filho"- me apunhalando pelas costas.

-Ninguém o apunhalou, Draco. Pare de drama. Você escolheu se excluir da vida de seu filho. Ele não tem por que dividir nada com você.

-Ousa defendê-lo, sua cretina? Ele se une ao meus inimigos e você o defende?

Ela riu.

-Inimigos, Draco? Não me faça rir! Você não é homem o suficiente para ter inimigos.

Uma cena semelhante à que eu assistira sete anos antes aconteceu: meu pai agarrou as vestes da minha mãe, com violência. Mas desta vez não se limitou a isso: Deu-lhe um sonoro tapa, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação aterrorizada.

-Traidora! Vadia! Você não é ninguém sem mim e ousa me trair! Desgraçada!-e esbofeteou-a mais uma, duas vezes, e ela, atordoada, não conseguia reagir.

Avancei para cima dele, puxado-o com força para que soltasse as roupas dela. A pobre mulher caiu no chão, aos prantos. "Covarde!", disse entre soluços. "Covarde!"

Nos encaramos e pela primeira vez senti ódio dele. Sentindo uma imensa raiva percorrer minhas veias e inundar meu coração, disse: "Nunca mais toque nela. Não ouse fazer isso outra vez. Eu mato você."

-Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo nesse tom, pirralho? –Ele perguntou, agigantando-se para cima de mim. - Está com raiva porque descobri sua namoradinha? Pois saiba que não voltará a vê-la.

-Eu a verei tantas vezes quanto desejar!

-Não verá! Procure-a outra vez e poderá ser seu último dia de vida!

Ao dizer isso, pôs-se a rasgar a foto dela.

Senti uma raiva tão grande que lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto.

-Você não pode! Não tem esse direito! Vamos continuar juntos!

-Ah, não vão não, pois eu vou vigiar você, e essa cadela - apontou para a minha mãe - não vai ajudá-lo mais.

-Não insulte a minha mãe! –Eu disse, dando-lhe um empurrão que o fez esbarrar na mesa.

Ele se aprumou, rindo com deboche e encarando-me com ódio.

-Está nervosinho, moleque? Se acalme... Veja você! Chorando como uma bruxa! Nem parece que tem meu sangue nas veias.

-Se isso nos faz homens diferentes - Eu o encarei, insolente - vou chorar rios e rios por dia, só para ter a satisfação de não ser tão detestável e asqueroso quanto você!

A expressão em seu rosto se transformou. Seu rosto era apavorante, monstruoso, ao se aproximar de mim. "Vá embora daqui, filho!", gritou mamãe, desesperada. Mas eu não ia sair e deixá-la ser maltratada. Então papai sacou a varinha:

-Vou ensinar você a me respeitar, seu cretino!

-Saia daqui, meu filho, por Merlin, saia agora!

Mas não deu tempo nem de pensar no que eu estava fazendo: uma dor lancinante tomou conta do meu corpo, comprimiu os meus ossos, pôs fogo em meus cabelos, me dilacerou por completo.

A maldição Cruciatus.

O grito da mamãe ecoou junto com o meu. Ela estava sem varinha e não sabia o que fazer.

A dor cessou, e eu ouvi a voz cheia de ódio:

-E essa é pelo seu namoro com a sangue - ruim!

E mais uma vez senti aquelas dores terríveis. Era insuportável, indescritivelmente insuportável.

As dores tornaram a cessar. Eu ouvia o desespero de Astoria Malfoy, atordoada entre buscar sua varinha e se manter próxima a mim. Então, a voz tornou a falar:

-E essa é por você ter nascido e atormentado a minha vida!

Mas dessa vez a dor não veio.

Um grito fino, desesperado, chegou aos meus ouvidos: Como um escudo, minha mãe se jogou na frente do feitiço e foi atingida em meu lugar.

Draco Malfoy desprezava a esposa, mas não a odiava tanto quanto a mim. Retirou a maldição e ficou nos olhando, os dois caídos, derrotados, a seus pés. Não éramos páreo para ele.

Qualquer máscara, qualquer maquiagem que escondesse a verdade daquela família, agora não existia mais. Éramos apenas aquilo: retalhos de uma família. Condenados à infelicidade enquanto fôssemos obrigados a conviver.

Sustentando-nos mutuamente, ambos enfraquecidos e humilhados, mamãe e eu subimos para os quartos. Éramos tudo o que tínhamos um para o outro. E foi a esse sentimento que nos apegamos ao nos afastar daquele olhar frio que nos desejava a morte.

**

* * *

**A força da maldição foi tamanha que me deixou em choque por dois dias. E mamãe, debilitada mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente, passou dois dias implorando a meu pai que nos deixasse sair para procurar um curandeiro. Ele não permitiu e tampouco se deu o trabalho de chamar um curandeiro para me ver. Mesmo assim me recuperei, para alívio da mamãe.

Alguns dias depois, estávamos angustiados: desde o incidente, mamãe e eu não saíamos e nem nos comunicávamos com ninguém fora da casa. Estávamos sendo vigiados e mantidos numa espécie de cárcere privado. Todas as corujas eram interceptadas. Nós só tínhamos um ao outro naquele momento.

Em uma noite, aquela falsa família estava reunida para o jantar. Após a refeição, meu pai levantou-se e começou a vestir sua capa.

-Vai sair a uma hora dessas, Draco? Está tarde. O que vai fazer que não pode esperar até amanhã?

Ele a olhou com uma expressão arrogante:

-Quer mesmo saber, Astoria? Estou indo me divertir.

Mamãe abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Segurei sua mão por baixo da mesa. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito:

-Não precisa me esperar acordada, a não ser que queira que eu conte os detalhes. Acho que hoje vou escolher uma morena, só para não me lembrar de você.

Tentei me levantar para enfrentá-lo, não podia deixá-lo insultar minha mãe. Mas ela apertou minha mão, me impedindo. Olhei para ela pouco zangado, mas obedeci. Ele saiu da sala, dizendo: "Divirtam-se, pois eu me divertirei!"

Olhei para minha mãe. Ela parecia resignada.

-Há quanto tempo ele te trata desse jeito? –Perguntei, enojado.

Ela suspirou.

-Sempre me tratou desse jeito, mas antes não falava as coisas abertamente, nem diante de outras pessoas. Agora parece que ele tem prazer em me ver humilhada.

Suspirou outra vez. Fiquei pensando na atitude dele e na falta de reação dela. Então perguntei:

-É por causa do seu apoio ao meu namoro, não é?

Ainda de cabeça baixa ela respondeu:

-Acho que sim. Mas não faz diferença, faz?

Eu a abracei.

-Perdoe-me.

-Não tenho por quê. Você não me fez mal algum, meu filho. Aliás, se há alguma coisa de que posso me orgulhar, é de ter tido um filho tão lindo, inteligente e digno. Você é um homem de verdade. Um homem muito diferente e melhor que o seu pai, para minha felicidade.

Ficamos abraçados por algum tempo. Então eu disse:

-Mãe, eu tomei uma decisão. Vou embora daqui.

Ela me olhou compreensiva.

-Mas filho, como você vai se manter?

-Arranjarei um trabalho. Darei um jeito. Aqui é que eu não posso mais ficar.

Com um carinho no meu rosto, ela disse:

-Faça o que desejar, filho. Eu vou ajudar em tudo o que puder. Tenho algumas economias, você pode ficar com elas. Só não vá desaparecer. Mande notícias com freqüência. Vou sentir a sua falta, mas prefiro que vá. Assim você poderá ser feliz.

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar.

-Ei, dona Astoria. Está pensando que eu vou embora e deixá-la aqui? Nada disso. A senhora vem comigo.

Ainda com o rosto nas mãos, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Se eu for com você, ele vai nos perseguir e tenho medo de pensar no que poderá acontecer.

-Podemos nos esconder!

-Seu pai é um homem influente, Scorpius. Conhece muita gente. Será fácil para ele pôr as mãos em nós. Mas se você for sozinho, terei como refreá-lo.

-E isso vai lhe custar caro. Ele vai te humilhar, te maltratar. Quem sabe até te bater, achando que a senhora me ajudou.

Ela levantou-se e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. Estava claro que não queria deixar dúvidas do que ia dizer:

-Eu quero que você vá. Não se preocupe comigo. Não tema por mim, eu vou conseguir sobreviver. Mas você tem que ir para outro lugar. Tem que tentar ser feliz, pois Draco não permitirá que isso aconteça enquanto você estiver aqui.

-Mas mãe - sorri nervoso. –não posso deixar você nas mãos dele!

-Eu ficarei mais feliz se você estiver feliz. Por favor, meu filho, vá!

Eu podia ver nos olhos dela a dor de me deixar ir embora. Mas eu sabia que era a melhor decisão a tomar.

-Eu te amo, mãe. –Eu disse, abraçando-a.- Vou procurar Rose e resolver nossa situação. Quem sabe ela resolve vir comigo? Vou fazer tudo o que puder para ser feliz. Mas volto para te buscar.

Depois dessa conversa, concentrei-me em encontrar um meio de contatar Rose. Mas ela conseguiu antes. Usando a coruja de uma amiga, fez um bilhete chegar às minhas mãos, marcando um encontro para dali a uma semana, no Beco Diagonal. Uma longa semana... Mas haveria tempo para pensar em um meio e burlar a vigilância de meu pai e conseguir encontrá-la.

Acabou não sendo tão difícil: Ele diminuiu a espionagem, permitindo que mamãe e eu voltássemos a sair - sob ameaças de novo cárcere privado se fizéssemos algo alheio à sua vontade.

No dia marcado, saí como se fosse resolver um assunto qualquer, ansioso para rever Rose. Eu jamais iria imaginar o que este encontro estava me reservando.

**

* * *

**Rose chegou na hora marcada. Estava linda como sempre. Mas logo que a vi, percebi a tristeza em seu semblante.

Nos abraçamos longamente. Era o primeiro contato desde que fui levado por meu pai da casa dela.

Eu a beijei e percebi que ela correspondia com urgência. Como se no minuto seguinte não fosse haver mais possibilidade de aquele gesto se repetir.

-Como está você? Pensei muito em você todos estes dias, mas não tive como me comunicar. Meu pai prendeu a mim e minha mãe em casa, como punição por termos omitido o namoro. Me desculpe, eu não tive opção.

-Não se preocupe, Corpie. Sei que você esteve com problemas. Fiquei tão preocupada quando ele te levou lá de casa! Tive medo de ele fazer alguma loucura ali mesmo.

-Não sei como nos descobriu. Mas não importa. Eu tenho planos. Vou fugir daqui, vou embora. Já falei com a minha mãe e ela me apóia.

Rose me olhou com tristeza.

-Talvez seja mesmo o melhor, Corpie. Eu vou sentir a sua falta, mas quero que você seja feliz.

Achei estranho o tom em que ela falava. Parecia haver alguma coisa implícita ali.

-Rose, ouça. Sei que será difícil a princípio, mas eu vou voltar. E quando isso acontecer, poderemos ficar juntos de novo! Eu só preciso de tempo para construir uma vida própria, um trabalho e tudo mais. Depois poderemos seguir nossa vida.

-Seu pai nunca nos deixará em paz, Scorpius.

Eu a encarei. O que ela estava querendo dizer?

-Sem dúvida ele é um problema, Rose, mas teremos de enfrentar.

Ela suspirou, com as mãos no rosto, parecendo estar em grande sofrimento. Então me encarou e falou,como se cada palavra lhe custasse um enorme esforço.

-Eu soube o que ele fez com você e sua mãe, Corpie. Ele os amaldiçoou.

-Sim. Foi horrível, mas sobrevivemos e já estamos recuperados-respondi, começando a me sentir desesperado. –Isso não é motivo para desistirmos de ficar juntos.

-Como acha que eu me senti? Pensa que foi fácil saber que você foi torturado por minha causa?

-Não foi por sua causa, Rose!Foi porque sou filho de um louco!

-Seja como for, Corpie. –Ela respirou fundo. –Não vou ficar arriscando a sua vida. Eu não vou suportar saber que você está sofrendo por minha causa.

-Como assim? –Perguntei, o pavor me dominando.

Ela tornou a suspirar. Então disse:

-Minha mãe lutou na guerra bruxa. Ela me contou como é essa maldição, eu fiquei chocada e só não fui procurá-lo porque ela ficou me vigiando. Eu estava apavorada, pensando em como você poderia estar. E eu decidi que não vou ser motivo para você sofrer nas mãos do seu pai.

-O que você quer dizer? Por favor, não diga que é o que eu estou pensando!

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

-Nossa história termina aqui, Corpie. Eu não queria, eu não desejei isso. Mas é o melhor que posso fazer por você.

As palavras dela me atingiram como um soco. Por uns instantes eu mal consegui respirar. Então, tentei me recompor e perguntei:

-Você vai me deixar quando eu mais preciso de você? Estou prestes a abandonar tudo para poder ter uma vida digna e ficar com você, e vai me deixar?

-Entenda, Corpie, por favor! É o melhor a ser feito. Isso me dói tanto quanto em você. Mas não há outra saída.

O chão saiu de meus pés. Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

-Mas... Rose... Como eu vou ficar... Você não pode!

Rose chorava muito, mas parecia decidida.

-É difícil para mim também. Mas é o melhor para a sua vida. Foi maravilhoso, Corpie, mas acabou.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Então me abraçou com ternura, acariciando meus cabelos, e disse:

-Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo de verdade. Que foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e que eu nunca vou te esquecer.

Beijou minha testa e disse: "Adeus, Corpie."

Sem querer estender ainda mais aquele momento, virou-se e foi embora. Eu a observei se afastar, sem saber como reagir.

Ela estava me fazendo sofrer porque não queria que eu sofresse. E estava sofrendo por isso. Era paradoxal e insano. Mas era a solução, disse ela. E no fundo, eu sabia que ela estava certa: Draco Malfoy não daria a nós um único minuto de sossego.

Ciente do meu destino e da minha própria infelicidade, sentei-me em um banco na praça. E chorei.

**"E um dia desistiu**

**Quis terminar..."**

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, pensando em tudo de ruim que me acontecia desde que me lembrava de existir. Só sei que depois de algum tempo, um senhor bem idoso me abordou.

-Você está bem, filho?

O tom de voz dele era amigo, afável. Eu nunca ouvira um homem me chamar de filho com tanta ternura. Aliás, eu nunca tinha ouvido um homem me chamar de filho.

-Estou bem. Obrigado. –Menti, emocionado com a atenção dada por aquele desconhecido.

-Você é bem moço, filho. Não se desespere. Seja lá o que for, há uma saída. Não há mal que dure para sempre.

Uma saída. Será que havia uma saída para aquele sofrimento que me perseguia a vida toda?

Por ora, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era na infelicidade que me rodeava. Meu pai era amargurado por minha causa, minha mãe era infeliz por minha causa, Rose sofria por minha causa... Eu não conseguia ser feliz... Parecia que tudo seria muito melhor e todos seriam mais felizes se eu não existisse.

_Se eu não existisse..._

A idéia surgiu como se estivesse ali desde sempre, esperando apenas que eu a notasse. A saída. O fim daquele mal que me perseguia.

Como um inimigo sorrindo sarcástico na penumbra, a solução estava ali.

Eu sabia que não era essa a idéia daquele gentil velhinho ao me consolar. Ainda assim, aquelas palavras me levaram à solução de todos os problemas. Eu pararia de sofrer. Ninguém mais sofreria por minha causa.

"**Só mais um gole e duas linhas horizontais..."**

O armário de venenos nunca ficava trancado. Talvez meu pai tivesse esperanças de que eu o encontrasse por acaso, quando ainda era pequeno demais para entender o perigo que ele representava. Mas minha mãe, sempre atenciosa, nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse .

Agora eu estava lá, diante das portas abertas, observando os frascos coloridos e até bonitos. Minhas mãos deslizando sobre cada um deles - cruel distração, escolher o veículo para a morte...

A luz tocava os vidros, refletindo suas cores com uma beleza agourenta. Uma ilusão, como tudo na minha vida: tão bonitos e reluzentes, porém perigosos, fatais.

Tateei, escolhendo aquele que acabaria com tudo. Algo infalível. Tinha que dar certo na primeira tentativa - eu não sei se teria coragem para tentar uma segunda vez.

Finalmente escolhi. Suspirei, amargurado. Não era o que eu queria fazer. Mas eu sabia que era o melhor para todos. E segui.

**"Sem a menor pressa..."  
**

Subi os degraus em direção ao quarto, mas por algum motivo senti que devia me despedir da mamãe. Encontrei-a lendo revistas em seu quarto, refugiada dos maus-tratos a que estava acostumada.

-Olá meu filho!Veio me ver? Que bom!

Sentei-me ao lado dela e a abracei com força.

-Eu te amo, mãe.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo, emocionada.

-Eu também te amo, meu filho. Está tudo bem?

-Sim. Eu só quero que você tenha a certeza de que eu te amo demais e que tudo o que eu quero é ver você feliz.

-Eu também, querido! Sou a mãe mais feliz do mundo, por ter um filho lindo como você.

Tornei a abraçá-la.

-Quero muito ver você feliz, mãe. Mesmo que pareça impossível, não desista.

Os olhos dela se tornaram apreensivos.

-Está mesmo tudo bem, filho? Por que está me dizendo essas coisas?

-Porque quero que acredite nisso. Você acredita?

-Sim, filho. Como quiser. E eu também quero que você seja muito feliz.

Dei um beijo no rosto dela, abraçando-a. Depois saí. Quanto mais rápido fosse, melhor seria para todos nós.

Cheguei ao corredor, caminhando lentamente, me despedindo daquela casa onde vivi por toda a minha vida. Minha curta e infeliz vida. Então, meus olhos bateram na porta do escritório.

E se eu tentasse pela última vez?

Quem sabe dessa vez eu recebesse a palavra por que esperei a vida inteira? Talvez um simples olhar, que demonstrasse algo diferente do desprezo com que convivi por tantos anos...

Talvez não precisasse terminar daquele jeito.

Segui até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente, como de costume. Ele estava lá, sentado à sua mesa, lidando com seus negócios.

Fiquei parado observando. Ele era o meu pai, droga! Por que não podia simplesmente me aceitar? Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim?

Ele olhou pra frente e me viu parado, olhando-o.

-O que é? –Perguntou, ríspido.

Engoli em seco.

-N-nada, pai.

Ele me olhou, irritado.

-O que você quer?

Com expressão suplicante, disse:

-Eu queria um... Um...

A palavra "abraço" ficou presa na minha garganta, por causa dos olhos frios dele.

-Estou trabalhando, Scorpius. Você está me fazendo perder tempo.

Engoli em seco. Senti o coração bater mais forte.

Era uma batalha perdida.

Isso nunca ia mudar.

Talvez fosse o meu destino.

* * *

Eu estava sentado na escrivaninha do quarto. Era a hora do fim.

Olhei pela última vez o quarto ao meu redor. Depois, a foto da mulher que dedicou a vida a me fazer feliz.

"Adeus, mãe. Eu te amo", murmurei.

Minhas mãos tremiam no momento em que o copo tocou os meus lábios.

"_**Calculadamente..."**_

O veneno corroeu minha garganta, queimou minhas veias, me fez sufocar. E enquanto eu sentia a vida indo embora, passavam pela minha cabeça cenas da minha vida, cada desprezo, cada lágrima de dor, e o rosto das pessoas que eu amava e que seriam felizes depois que eu não existisse mais.

Em um minuto, tudo estava acabado.

**"Depois do erro, a redenção."**

**

* * *

**O grito desesperado da pobre Astoria Malfoy aterrorizou a casa inteira alguns minutos mais tarde. Preocupada com a melancolia do filho, foi ao quarto e me encontrou já sem vida, debruçado sobre a escrivaninha. Agarrada ao meu corpo, não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido para sempre seu único filho.

No dia do funeral, culpou abertamente o marido pela tragédia. Não deixou que ele chegasse perto do corpo. Não permitiu que o carregasse. Gritou a plenos pulmões que ele era o culpado por eu estar morto.

Rose não compareceu. Não teve forças. Sentiu-se culpada pela tragédia. Mas enviou-me uma rosa, que Lily depositou junto à minha mão.

E meu pai apenas fitou a cena, com ar amargurado, não pela morte do próprio filho, mas, talvez, por ter visto cair a máscara da família perfeita e feliz diante da sociedade bruxa.

E afinal eu estava errado: minha morte não trouxe a felicidade ao meu pai, não libertou a minha mãe e não acalmou Rose.

Rose levou muito tempo para se convencer de que a culpa não era dela e vencer a depressão em que havia mergulhado.

Minha mãe definhou por três semanas após minha morte.

Ela passava o tempo todo com os olhos vidrados, murmurando meu nome. Só mudava quando estava dormindo, sob o efeito de poções que a faziam engolir, apática. Ou quando via o marido, e seus olhos ficavam furiosos e ela gritava que a culpa era dele.

Então passou a arrumar roupinhas de bebê - as que tinha guardado para um futuro neto - dizendo que seu filho Scorpius nasceria a qualquer momento. Depois, a arrumar vestes escolares para o embarque do filho que nunca voltaria a pisar em Hogwarts. E por fim, as roupas de adulto para o filho que ela jamais iria rever.

Ninguém viu quando numa tarde, ela acordou e vestiu um de seus mais belos vestidos e penteou-se, mas saiu do quarto descalça.

Ninguém a ouviu murmurando pela casa: "Estou indo, Corpie. Espere-me, eu já vou te encontrar".

Não havia ninguém para impedi-la de abrir aquele armário.

Ninguém viu seu olhar perdido ao retirar o frasco do armário e destapá-lo. E tampouco a ouviram murmurar: "Estou chegando, meu filho. Eu já vou. Já vou...", segundos antes de levá-lo à boca.

O veneno que a matou foi o mesmo que eu tinha usado seis semanas antes.

**"Guarda os pulsos pro final**

**Saída de emergência."  
**

O choque pela morte da esposa causou algum efeito em meu pai. Seus olhos inchados durante o funeral causaram piedade em algumas pessoas, enquanto outras diziam que a desgraça de sua família nada mais era do que um castigo por ele ter sido tão mau.

Dizem que ele se sentava à mesa de jantar todas as noites, infeliz, e murmurava: "Eu não me importo. Quem precisa deles?"

Somente ao perder tudo, percebeu o valor do que teve e não soube prezar.

Visto como um amaldiçoado, nunca tornou a se casar. Acabou do modo que mais temia: sozinho.

Durante o instante em que o veneno percorreu meu corpo, pensei se ele sentiria alguma culpa, algum remorso, e se descobriria algum carinho pelo filho que estava perdendo. Mas isso não aconteceu.

O sentimento mais próximo de amor que ele dedicou a mim foi a amargura ao ver meu corpo em um caixão.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente!

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que todos estavam torcendo por uma reviravolta na relação conturbada entre pai e filho. E sei que o final desta história foi muito infeliz. Mas era isso o que eu queria mostrar: como o sofrimento pode levar uma pessoa a cometer loucuras, e como o ódio pode cegar uma pessoa.

Esta fic nasceu por diversos fatores. Um deles foi a minha obsessão pela música "Pulsos" da Pitty. Eu estava louca por essa música e daí uma coisa leva à outra...

Outro motivo foi a minha vontade de fazer um Draco Malfoy malvado, cruel e perverso. Eu gosto de ler fics com ele, mas na maioria das vezes elas funcionam porque ele é bonzinho, ou supercorajoso (Obs.: Isto **NÃO** é uma crítica!). Eu parti do seguinte ponto: Draco Malfoy é um homem mau. E pra completar, li uma entrevista da J.K. Rowling onde ela diz algo nesse sentido. Que ele não é uma boa pessoa e é ilusão achar que alguém teria o poder de mudá-lo.

Uma curiosidade: Quando escrevi, a paixão platônica do Draco seria pela Ginny. Só que não pude usá-la, pois ela tem um filho mais velho que o Scorpius, e aí não ia funcionar. Por isso apareceu a Hermione (se fosse outra personagem, não teria a mesma força).

E sobre a Astoria: Sei que todos devem tê-la achado uma tremenda banana, por ter permitido que o filho sofresse tanto e não ter feito nada. Mas em defesa dela, tenho que dizer umas coisas. Na minha mente, houve três situações onde ela tentou fugir (só não escrevi porque queria uma fic com dez páginas, mesmo assim, omitindo umas coisas, ficou com 30!). A primeira, ainda grávida e quase tendo o filho. Ela se escondeu na casa de parentes, que a denunciaram ao marido, visando os benefícios de ter uma mulher da família casada com um sangue-puro rico; A segunda, quando Scorpius tinha quase um ano: ela ficou uma semana com o filho, vivendo como trouxa, até ser descoberta por Draco, e ele tentou convencê-la a voltar para casa usando seu poder econômico e fazendo tortura psicológica. Como ela não aceitou voltar, ele simplesmente tomou o menino e ameaçou ir embora com ele e depois enviá-lo para outro país (e que mãe não voltaria depois dessa?). Na terceira, após uma sessão de comentários humilhantes de Draco a respeito da esposa diante de sua mãe, ela teria arrumado as coisas para ir embora, mas no instante em que se preparava para sair ele apareceu, e mais uma vez a convenceu a ficar, por meio de uma impiedosa tortura psicológica.

Outra situação pela qual ela passou foi o descaso de Draco na hora do nascimento do bebê: Astoria avisou que estava sentindo as dores e pediu a ele que buscasse ajuda. Ele simplesmente a esqueceu no quarto e foi jogar quadribol! Muito tempo depois, Astoria foi descoberta pela sogra, que a ouviu gritar, e então já era tarde para procurar um curandeiro, e o parto foi feito pela própria avó - o que custou a Astoria um sofrimento maior do que o comum.

Imaginei outras tantas coisas, ainda mais fortes do que o que há aí, mas não tive coragem de escrever...

Essa é a primeira-e provavelmente a última-história trágica que eu escrevo. Lidar com tais emoções não foi tão simples e fácil quanto eu tinha imaginado...

E por favor, não se inspirem em Scorpius quando passarem por situações difíceis! Porque não importa o que aconteça, sempre há uma saída - uma saída verdadeira, e não desesperada, como a que ele encontrou.

( Eu achei que era importante deixar isso claro, tá???)

Então... C'est fini! Quero agradecer a todos que leram. E um agradecimento especial a todos que comentaram a fic! Obrigada Kimberly, Seto Scorpyos, Lucy, Morgana e Mara!

-Morgana: Me senti a maior malvada do mundo ao ler teu comentário!!! Espero que a culpa que corroeu Draco no final tenha sido castigo suficiente por tudo o que ele fez.

-Seto: De fato, o Draco não soube reconstruir a vida e preferiu, por pura teimosia e orgulho, alimentar um ódio insano. E deu no que deu. Pessoas cruéis sempre provocam tragédias, não é mesmo?

-Mara: Obrigada por todos os comentários elogiosos, uia! Fiquei toda boba!!! Adorei ver você acompanhando a história!!! Espero que continue lendo as minhas fics (pode deixar que nem sempre sou tão má!).

-Kimberly: Viu só? Até a Hermione foi legal com a Astoria! Superou tudo, não guardou a menor mágoa. Pena que isso não foi o suficiente para livrá-la da tragédia... Mas ao menos ela esclareceu tudo e ganhou uma amiga.

-Lucy: Ai ai, moça! O que eu vou falar para você? Simplesmente OBRIGADA POR TUDOOOO! E pelo trailer maravilhoso, que sozinho atraiu um monte de gente pra ler a fic!

Agradecimentos especiais também para a capista Tinkerbell e para a beta-reader Moonlit!

E agora vamos esperar para ver como a fic se sairá no challenge do 6V.

Bom... Fico por aqui! Muito obrigada a todos, e continuem por aqui, de olho nas novidades!

Beijinhos!

**Padma**.


End file.
